Heroes
by Acadjonne d'la Baie
Summary: 'The year is 2772, and life is finally getting back on track here in Acmetropolis. Except, I don't see why people have a problem with anthros, but it's like everywhere you look, there's some sort of prejudice or discrimination going on against them.' Enter the mindset of 13 year old Acadia, a human girl living in Acmetropolis, and trying to survive daily life after the meteor hit.
1. I The Journal

**AN: I'm sorry to everyone for deleting this story. At the time, I'd been in a bout of writer's block, and couldn't come up with anything new. I also hadn't like how the story had been going. I might end up doing a rewritten version of this fanfiction, but this original version will still remain. I hope everyone can forgive me for deleting this without notice before.**

* * *

_'The year is 2772, and life is finally getting back on track here in Acmetropolis. Of course, as normal as life is in the 28th century, things have gotten a little more ab-normal since the meteor hit. At least, that's what I think._

_You're probably wondering who I am. My name's Acadia. I'm 13 years old, and I've lived in Acmetropolis with my uncle Renard for as long as I can remember. I never knew either of my parents._

_My uncle told me about how in 2752, the last people finally left Earth to live on our city-planet. Of course, they could have stayed, because they weren't obligated to leave, but the government or something needed to use Earth for secret research, so my mom's family, along with dozens of others from our culture, were deported, again, from where we spent the last 1000 years. Now when I say 'our culture', I mean the Acadians. My mother and her family were some of the last of them, but that was only after they arrived in Acmetropolis that the population started to diminish. You see, when they came here, the Acadians didn't speak English. Only our weird French.(I say it's weird because it sounds different than other forms of French.) The kids and teens were the lucky ones; they could go to school and learn the language. The adults weren't so blessed. They found it harder to learn than their children did, and what little of the language they managed to speak was hard to understand, and because of that it was hard for them to find work. Those who didn't, didn't live to see the next few years. My mother, as my uncle has told me, was 18 when she came, and she was able to quickly become fluent in the language. She was already a very bright young student, so when she learned to speak English, she was able to get a really good job._

_Five years after mom came to Acmetropolis, she met my dad. He was my uncle's twin brother. Uncle Renard says that dad was in love the minute he laid eyes on mom, but that she took some time before she came around. Two years later, they had me, but mom got really sick when I was about two months old, and died. Dad slipped into depression, and eventually lost his job. He couldn't take care of me, so he left me with uncle Renard when I was 6 months old. Nobody's heard from dad since._

_Anyway, back to the topic. After the meteor hit, some people started getting powers from the aftermath. As far as I know, only six people have decided to use their powers for good. They're called the Loonatics. Everyone else who got powers is evil._

_The Loonatics are pretty cool, and I think they're awesome, but it seems to me that people respect them less than they should, just because their anthros. I asked my uncle about it a couple of times, and he told me that a few years ago, there was this huge crime spree involving anthros, and that all the other anthros still hold it against us to this day. Then after he explains that to me, he always asks me if anthros are worth our time. To make him happy, I always answer that no, I don't think they are. Except, of course, I think anthros are good, not that I'd ever tell uncle Renard that. I don't see why people have a problem with them, but it's like everywhere you go, there's some sort of prejudice or discrimination going on against them._

_Prejudice. I learned that word last week in class, and I think it describes perfectly what happens to anthros. People all over Acmetropolis judge them because of a crime wave from ten years ago. They don't even know them. The Loonatics are anthros, and if they're good, who's to say there aren't any other good anthros out there._

_Discrimination. I've seen it first hand. My cousin Courtney is a cheerleader at Acmetropolis University, and before the meteor hit, I went with her one day to practice. There was an anthro girl who tried out, Lexi Bunny, and the head cheerleader didn't let her onto the team just because she was an anthro. At least, that's what Courtney told me. Lexi was really good, and the head cheerleader may have been a bit intimidated by her too, but I'm not really sure. All I know is, I cheered for Lexi when she tried out, even though the cheerleaders all looked at me funny._

_When I think about it, Lexi is one of the Loonatics now. She's actually their Second In Command. Even though I've never talked to her in person, she seems really nice and I think she'd be a good friend to have around._

_The leader of the Loonatics is Ace Bunny. I think he deserves to be their leader. He's always so collected, even under pressure. That's a good quality to have._

_The third Loonatic I know about is Danger Duck. I don't really know what to say about him, other than I think he's lucky to even be a Loonatic. He should learn to be thankful for what he's got._

_Slam Tazmanian is kinda scary to me, but he's also really cool. I mean, c'mon. He can make fire vortexes or something. You've gotta admit that's cool._

_Rev Runner is the youngest of the Loonatics, so I've heard. Apparently, he's only about sixteen, while all the other Loonatics are like, 19. From what I've seen, Rev is really good at hand-to-hand combat, but he talks so fast that whenever he says something, it's surprising the other Loonatics can understand him._

_Last but not least is Tech E. Coyote. He's the genius of the Loonatics, even though they're all smart in their own ways. Tech also has one of the coolest powers, I find. I mean, Molecular Regeneration? He's like Doctor Who with unlimited lives, and he always come back as the same person._

_The Loonatics are all really different than one another, but they get along really well, and that's what makes the team work. The meteor struck maybe eight months ago, and I can't even count how many times the Loonatics have saved Acmetropolis. It's ridiculous. I mean, how many villains can their be? A lot, apparently. It must be cool to have powers like that, though, and to actually know how to use them. Seriously. If I had powers of my own, I'd probably be falling through stuff all the time, like intangible.'_

"Acadia, time for school!" Renard called up to his niece. She closed the journal she'd been writing in, and got up to start walking to her school two blocks away, picking up her backpack by the bedroom door.

"Coming, uncle Renard." She called back. She closed the door, and then flinched as she tripped and landed on the floor. Her uncle came running up the stairs within seconds.

"Acadia, are you okay?" He asked as he help the 13 year old off the floor. "You've been acting kinda weird lately." Acadia shook her head.

"Uncle Renard, I'm fine. You worry too much." She reached onto her tip toes and kissed her uncle's cheek before nearly flying down the stair. "See you after school!" She called, and then Renard heard the front door slam shut.

"See you after school." He whispered, still in a daze.


	2. II Fourth Doctor, Eighth Generation

To those who knew her, Acadia was the spoiled niece of Renard Fox, one of the biggest directors in Acmetropolis, and the man behind Generation Eight of Doctor Who. But to those who actually knew Acadia, who knew how she thought, how she'd react to specific situations, deep down personal things like such, they knew she had a job as an intern on the set of Doctor Who: Generation Eight.

For those of you who are wondering, why it's called 'Doctor Who: Generation Eight', that would be because since the year 1963, there had been eight different versions of doctors one through four, and seven versions of doctors five through twelve. The original Doctor Who series, broadcasted by BBC on Earth, had ended when the Twelfth Doctor had died in 2017. The Hundredth Anniversary came about 46 year later, and since 2063, every time another hundred years had passed, the Doctor Who series got a new band of Regenerations, and the old episodes were spiced up to be made a tad more exciting, while still keeping to most of the original ideas and scripts.

Renard Fox had been directing Doctor Who: Generation Eight since it began in November 2763. Acadia had met all four of the actors who'd played the eighth versions of Doctor Who, and she had a book with all four of the actors' signatures. It was a book known as Northern Lights, and though it was a nearly nine hundred year old book, Acadia had read it many a time before, and was going to read it as many times as possible. Northern Lights had first been signed by the eighth First Doctor, Shawn Jobin, since the original author of the book, Philip Pullman, had been his ancessor. Since then, the other three Doctor Who's had signed it, and it had great sentimental value to Acadia, not only because her uncle had had it signed by the four Doctors, but because her mother had wanted to give her this book for her thirteenth birthday.

Anyway, Acadia had just finished her last class, and her book bag had all the things she needed inside it, including Northern Lights. She walked expertly trough the back ways of Acmetropolis, not passing any other souls on her way to studio AT-BBC 04, where her uncle and the actors would be waiting for her to get them their coffee. She hurried as much as she could, but she still tripped three times when she was within a block of the set, and she was five minutes late in arriving. She set her backpack down by the door of her uncle's office, and then grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper, jotting down orders as she heard them. It seemed everyone who was on set screamed their order at her, and if she didn't seem to be paying them any mind, they would shout at her, "Arcada! Arcada!", not even bothering to learn her real name. She was about to leave when she bumped into someone donning a scarf, a colourful scarf that dragged down to his feet, and smiled, knowing this actor wouldn't mind her. In fact, Sean Smith, also known as the eighth Fourth Doctor, was apologizing to her when it had really been Acadia's fault.

"Off to get coffee?" Sean asked her, after having dusted off his scarf.

"Yeah. I'll take it you want the usual?" She quizzed, the subtleness of her accent peeking through. Acadia had picked up a bit of a British Accent from her uncle, who donned a more obvious one.

"Of course. Thank you, Acadia!" He called. He ran off when Renard called for the actors to make their way to the stage for rehearsal.

Acadia smiled inwardly. This was her everyday life, it was what she'd been doing eight months prior to the meteor, and she'd probably be doing this for at least another eight months. There was an upside to all this madness; she didn't have to work too long during the year. A four month block here, six months there, sometimes a few weeks in between them to get coffee for the special effects department.

Without even noticing it, Acadia had already handed her list to the Cosmagrains employee who normally prepared the coffee. In ten minutes flat, she was out of there, and balancing near a dozen coffees in both arms. When she got back to the set, she heard her uncle call out.

"No, Sean, the line is, 'If we don't cooperate, there'll be no question of Gallifrey.' " Renard said trough his bullhorn. Normally he wouldn't sound so angry, but they were finishing up filming the Fourth Regeneration of Doctor Who: Eight Generation, and he always got a bit on edge for the filming of regenerations and finales. Acadia walked in, and as she passed, handed coffees to the cast who were off set. Renard called her over. Once they were alone, Renard looked her in the eyes.

"Acadia, I need you to go get every person on this list and have them come to stage 4, for the staff picture." He instructed her, handing Acadia a list of staff members. It had to have at least three dozen names on it, though the names of the actors were already crossed off. Acadia nodded, and left to find everyone while they finished filming the last few minutes of the finally.

* * *

An hour later, Acadia led the last few people to their spots on the stage so the picture of the cast and crew could be taken. Acadia took her place next to the photographer when everyone was in place, and he snapped the first picture. The photographer was about to snap the second picture when Sean stopped him.

"Wait a minute!" He shouted. Everyone stared back at the actor. "Acadia, you come over here. Right between your uncle and me." Acadia couldn't help the smile that played out on her face. She ran right over, receiving glares from some of the other actors and from the staff who had to stand on the sidelines while the intern of all people had to get the honour of standing between the director and the Doctor. Acadia, however, was too busy wondering why Sean would have even thought about telling her she should be in the picture to begin with. She was only an intern, interns were never in the staff pictures before, so why should she be the first?

Acadia didn't dare question Sean's motives, because she knew her uncle might make her get out of the picture if she did because Renard was so stressed, but the question still pushed at the back of her mind, and the photo would raise a lot of questions the next day when it downloaded on the city-planet's eNews.


	3. III Zadavia's announcement

(Loonatics' Headquarters, the next day)

It was well past 2 o'clock in the heart of Acmetropolis. Up in the tallest tower in the city, in a living room that was housed, along with a few others floors, in a green floating sphere near the top of said tower, a duck in a black and orange battle suit was on the couch, upside down, with a remote in his hands, trying to find something he wanted to watch. His name was Danger Duck, though everyone usually called him Duck.

"Ugh, there's nothing on!" He complained. The only other two anthros in the room, a coyote in a green and black suit named Tech E. Coyote, who was working on one of his latest inventions, and a rabbit in a yellow and black suit name Ace Bunny, who was currently on a meditation pad with his sword in his hand, looked back at Duck in disbelief.

"There's plenty to watch, Duck, if you weren't so picky all the time." Ace told him. Duck simply ignore his friend and kept scrolling through channels. Eventually, he came by something that seemed slightly more interesting than being bored.

"Doctor Who..." Duck muttered. Tech once again looked up.

"Is it a new episode?" The coyote asked. Duck clicked the info.

"It says the episode is called 'Death to the Daleks'. Wasn't that one on last week?" Duck replied. Tech shook his head.

"That was only part one, Duck." After securing the remote from Duck, Tech sat himself down on the other couch and turned on Doctor Who. Tech wasn't into sci-fi very much, but Doctor Who was an exception. He found it quite interesting, actually, and thought it was kinda cool, even if it did have 20th century origins. Although, a lot of shows from back then were sort of cool, to the right person. About halfway through the episode, a familiar sound, which the three Loonatics in the room recognized as the ringtone for their boss, Zadavia, began sounding from their meeting room. The three stopped what they were doing and went into the other room. A moment later, the other three members, a female rabbit named Lexi in a pink and black suit with a green ribbon in her ears, Rev Runner, a road runner in a red and black battle suit, and Slam Tasmanian, a Tasmanian devil in a purple and black battle suit, walked into the room. All six Loonatics then took their seats, and Ace answered the call. A hologram of a woman with blank white eyes, blond hair flowing against gravity, and a light violet outfit on appeared.

"Loonatics. I've been watching the city for signs of anyone who may have been affected in ways similar to you by the meteorite a few months ago. Up until now, I hadn't come up with anything, but it seems I've found a lead." Zadavia said. A picture pulled up next to her hologram, and the Loonatics took time to study it a bit.

"Isn't that the cast picture for the new Doctor Who episodes coming up in a few months?" Tech asked. He recognized the director, Renard Fox, standing with a young girl, and the actor Sean Smith, who would play the fourth Doctor.

"Yes, Tech, it is." Zadavia said. The picture zoomed in more on the young girl, until she was the only person in the shot.

She had long white hair that was completely straight that hung off the side of her right shoulder in a ponytail, and ectoplasmic green eyes that looked almost like they emitted a glow. There was a large smile on her face, and she looked young; younger than Rev, even, and he was 17. From the picture before it had zoomed in, they could tell she was a bit tall, but from the picture, they couldn't gather much about her. Another picture came up next to it, a close up shot of an identical looking girl, except a bit younger, with curly black hair that reached to almost her elbows, and pale blue eyes.

"Her name is Acadia Fox, and I've been monitoring her for quite some time now." Zadavia explained.

"What's with the before and after pics?" Lexi asked.

"The first picture, with the white hair, was taken yesterday afternoon at the Acmetropolis BBC studios. The second one was taken just over a year ago today."

"So, the meteor caused all that?" Tech asked.

"Acadia also earned a few powers. From what I can collect, she has the powers of invisibility, intangibility, and she can shoot energy bursts."

"And you wanna try and recruit her?" Ace asked.

"Yes, very much. There are still a lot of people out there who might have powers and not all of them may wish to use them for good. You're all very good at what you do, Loonatics, but that doesn't mean new team members aren't an option." Zadavia told them.

"I'm not complaining." Said Lexi. Rev nodded energetically.

"Yeah-it-sounds-like-a-great-idea-what-is-she-like-does-she-know-how-to-control-her-powers-do-you-think-" Rev spoke fast, but Tech clamped his beak shut before he could finish his next sentence.

"Whatever," Duck said, "but I don't see the point in having anyone else on our team. After all, you've got me, WonderDuck."

"I think it would be a good idea, you never know." Ace said.

"Ya, besides, I wouldn't be the only girl on the team anymore." Lexi finished.

"Then it's settled then. I'll send the address to the Fox residence within the next few hours and you can go see if she'd like to join. Good luck, Loonatics. Zadavia out." With that, Zadavia's hologram disappeared. The Loonatics all walked back to the living room.

"So, what do you think Acadia's like?" Lexi asked Ace. He shrugged.

"Dunno. But hopefully she's more cooperative then Duck." Ace replied.

"I heard that!" Duck said. Ace just laughed.


	4. IV Operation recruitment

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130,  
98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107,  
82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A few hours later, the Loonatics were on their way to the main area of Acmetropolis, where most of the wealthy chose to live. They were all a bit excited to meet Acadia, though they kept it contained. Duck was the only Loonatic who wasn't eager to meet the possible new team mate./div 


End file.
